


...and Away!

by Simon_says_fly



Series: Super Marvelous [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_says_fly/pseuds/Simon_says_fly
Summary: So.. Let's take a look to see what all is going on in Kara's universe while she is taking over the Marvel Cinematic Universe.  You didn't really think that everyone that knows and loves Kara wouldn't do everything in their power to get her back, did you?





	

Lucy Lane's POV  
Day: Zero

 

She just couldn't stop. 

Crying, that is.

She couldn't stop crying.

No matter what she tried, no matter what she did, it just didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, and maybe nothing ever would again.

Tears continued to fall, just as they had fallen for the past three hours. How could a human being continuously cry nonstop for so long? She had no idea, and ultimately, she didn't really care.

Kara was dead. 

Live, in living color, and shown across the world for everyone to see, Supergirl had sacrificed herself for a planet not even her own. She had paid the ultimate price for humanity... a species that would never know how unbelievably special that young woman was. They'd never know she could sing like an angel; that she could paint pictures that took your breath away; that her very smile could light up a room...

That she loved with her whole heart.

That when she kissed you, made love to you, she put everything into it, holding nothing back.

Or that she would take the blame, saying that the breakup was her fault... and that Lucy's leaving the D.E.O. and National City wasn't going to be the end... when it had definitely not been Kara's fault. 

Not at all.

Lucy sat at the temporary base of operations for the Army, the various televisions and computer monitors all showing the aftermath of the alien incursion across the city. Cat's channel held her attention, at the moment... one of the few still streaming live, rather than the others constantly showing Supergirl's last moments. Her father, General Lane, was in the thick of it, the clean up, as so many were trying to make sense of what had happened. People needed to see authority to feel safe again.

From what she could gather from confidential reports coming in, there were several enemy combatants that had been taken prisoner, alien tech already being catalogued and brought in. A few loose stragglers were trying to keep fighting, but they knew they'd been stopped. She would laugh if the crying ever stopped as she witnessed her father and Superman working together for the safety of Metropolis' survivors. All it had taken was Kara dying. She should've been here to see this.

Kara would have laughed.

But she wasn't. Kara hadn't survived.

God, what was Alex going through? 

Winn? 

And James? 

Or, more dangerous to consider... Cat Grant?

For a moment, Lucy was done with her breakdown. There were others that had lost someone, the same someone that Lucy had.

A protege. 

A sister. 

A friend... maybe best friend.

A lover?

She held her breath at that stray thought. Had Kara found someone else? It had only been a few months, but if anyone deserved to be loved, it had to be Kara. Closing her eyes against the coming sourness of her stomach at such an idea, Lucy stood from where she had been sitting on the ground. Soldiers all around were in similar states of grief. Everyone had probably lost someone today. No one was going to comment about an officer's crying. Not when everyone else was crying.

Moving over to the communications table, she politely but firmly took over one of the dedicated lines. There were calls to begin making.

Who's broken world was first? Truthfully, there was only one person she could call that might be understanding enough to not still blame her over the breakup, to know that she needed... something. Something she knew she'd maybe never have again. And maybe no one had called them yet.

Her fingers shook as she began to dial.

When the voice on the other end answered, sounding as bad as Lucy feared she would, like she knew she would sound herself, Lucy knew she'd called the right person.

"Eliza?"

....................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Lena Luthor's POV  
Day: Fifteen

 

She hated her brother.

To many, such a statement would seem too horrible to let stand alone. Her mother, in fact, would be the first in line to condemn her for thinking such a thought; the first to lead the torches and pitchforks to her door. And if her last name was anything other than Luthor, Lena might agree... but considering that her brother had gone mad and considered the destruction of so many lives as all for the greater good in the vain quest of destroying Superman...

Well...

No. Her brother was crazy; and Lena hated him for not being strong enough to keep his craziness to himself, rather than infecting their mother with his insanity... to besmirching the name of their father in his legacy of nearly destroying all of the great work the Luthor name once stood for. For blaming her for not inheriting his madness.

Lena had just left seeing Lex's attorneys. Once again, her brother was trying to force her into backing his current schemes. That he would use Supergirl's death... Kara's death, as a means of turning the public to his way of thinking. To take the possibility of Superman's guard being down, giving Lena the chance to hurt the last living blood relative of the young woman that she had been falling for...

If she had been able to tell Lex, to let him know that his only sister, who he had once loved and cherished above all others, that he'd asked her to betray the memory of her love, maybe soulmate for those that tried to name the indescribable... Lena could have strangled her brother with her own hands, would have ended his miserable life then and there, if he'd been in front of her.

But no... Lex was allowed no visitors, not after his last escape and subsequent rampage on Metropolis. He was lucky there was no death penalty after what had transpired. Stopped again by the Man of Steel. Lucky, indeed.

Now, Lena was left with the bitter aftertaste of the final, broken pieces of her life. Her family, gone. A father dead. A mother and brother, both imprisoned for several lifetimes. Alone in a city that had been a hope for a new start. A new start that had led to blonde hair, quirky smile and impossible blue eyes, eyes that enraptured her.

A new fiend... a best friend... and possibly so much more.

How was it for irony that a Luthor would fall for a Kryptonian? Oh, how Lex would gnash and growl at the fact that not only had his sister fallen in love, that she'd fallen in love with another woman... and an alien woman, at that, and one that wore his hated S across her chest.

It was only the lack of tears left inside of her body that prevented Lena from crying again, the memories of Kara smiling as she brought lunch to her in the office atop L Corp... of laughing over the silliest memes, puppies and kittens doing crazy things. Somehow filling a cold, sterile office with laughter and warmth.

How had she not professed her love after that first magical meeting?

And now she'd never have the chance, never able to take the gamble of those blue eyes looking at her the way Lena wanted them to.

If only she'd dared. Taken the opportunities prior to two weeks ago. 

Two weeks ago. 

Imagine that. If aliens had not attacked, maybe Lena could have been dating Kara for two weeks... with only the wonderful idea of dating for more into the future.

They'd had a date set up, her and Kara, for the day after the invasion over Metropolis happened. Dinner, really, but in her mind, Lena thought of it as an almost date, where she might have finally reached for Kara's hand, had shared a special smile and told her what the young reporter had come to mean to her. To see if there was a chance for more than just friendship.

But Kara had to go and save the wold. Again. And the date-not-date was never to happen.

Lena had jumped into action as best she could when those initial reports of Superman fighting an alien horde started taking over every news report across the globe. Lena had known that Kara was going to get involved. How could she not? And so, Lena had sent every resource at her disposal to aid the heroes.

Rockets were offered to the military. Transport for evacuees. Medical supplies. Everything that she could find... but not the best stuff. There had been other inventions, other warehouses that housed so many wonderful things, once upon a time. But they were gone. Nothing else to offer. Not the powered suits and giant robots. None of the wonky ray guns or E.T. destroying bombs. No hidden miracles left.

No. That had all been either wasted in various attempts against Superman or had been seized by the Federal Government. Confiscated, all of it.

In the dark recesses of her mind, she wondered what might have been if Lex had not been so obsessed with destroying his nemesis... if maybe Lex and Superman being on the same side, all of those wasted and destroyed inventions, could have tipped the scales for humanities' sake. How Lex could have been one of Earth's greatest protectors, rather than the nonentity he had become, locked away until the end of his days. The combined extraterrestrial might of Supergirl and Superman alongside the brilliant inventions of Lena and Lex Luthor. 

Or maybe just Lex. 

Could Lex have succeeded where Lena had failed?

Yes. She hated her brother...

Almost as much as she hated herself.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Barry Allen/Flash's POV  
Day: One Hundred Ninety-Six

 

Looking around at the dark, seemingly neglected room, he could only wonder if they had made it to the right Earth. Taking a moment to take in the room as a whole, Barry shrugged his shoulders before he as swerved his once best friend. "It sorta looks right, but something seems wrong."

In truth, a lot of what he could see looked not right. The windows that took up almost an entire wall were covered, none of the natural light finding a way past the heavy, non-Kara style cloth. Too many shadows. Without touching any surface, a heavy layer of dust was easy to discern... plus the room had a smell of disuse... like maybe no one had been home in a while. It was the right apartment. He was sure of that much. But maybe something else was going on.

"I told you something was off." Cisco Ramone replied. "It took too many tries to make the crossing... plus it was like I was being directed in way more than one direction."

Sighing softly, Barry nodded. "Maybe I should do a quick run around the city?"

Whatever response Cisco might have had to offer was lost as the front door to what Barry still hoped was Kara's apartment was suddenly flung open. Broken down, truthfully. 

What appeared to be a S.W.A.T. team dressed in heavy riot gear, each major league armed, were suddenly filling the room, all guns with laser sighting trained on the two of them. He chose not to act... Cisco could get hurt... so Barry calmly took in the room, ready to break out the super speed to settle this before violence happened. Barry was about to speak, slowly raising his hands o show he was unarmed, before a somewhat familiar voice cut through the the pending chaos.

"Freeze!" Kara's sister entered the room. "Nobody move. Identify yourselves."

"I'm Barry. Barry Allen. The Flash, maybe?"

Barry simply waited. He let out a breath that he had unknowingly been holding in when he saw recognition light up in her eyes.

"Barry? Kara's friend from another universe? That Barry?"

"Yeah. Uhm... so, okay. Hey." He answered tentatively. He didn't think they were still in danger of still getting shot, but no one had lowered any of their weapons yet. "I take it that things have changed since I was last here."

"Stand down, guys." She told the rest of the team with her.

As the immediate danger had passed, Barry motioned for Cisco to lower his arms. Taking a moment to smile reassuringly at his friend, he turned back to Kara's sister... at least, from the pictures on the walls around the room, it was her sister. "Alexa, right?"

"Alex, actually. Alex Danvers."

"Sorry. Right. Alex." He smiled. "Got it."

"We haven't got a lot of time, Bar."

Barry looked at Cisco. He was right. Everyone was probably back at the hanger waiting on them.

"Yeah." He turned to face Alex. "I - We need Kara. There's a situation back on my Earth and I really need her help. Can you get her for us?"

At his question, the brunette woman in front of him seemed to almost visibly crumple in defeat, her whole demeanor turning to one of loss.

"She's gone, Barry."

And with those words, a lot of the hope he'd felt regarding the alien invasion he was going to have to face started to press down upon him. Everything had just got a lot harder.

"When the motion detectors here started going off, I was hoping she'd found a way home." Alex continued. "It's been over six months."

"Kara's been missing for half a year." Barry asked, his voice anguished. "What happened?"

Alex held up a finger as one of them men whisper something in her ear. She nodded back, as all of the team left the apartment through the the broken doorway. 

"Sorry about that." She smiled, ruefully, as the young woman sat at the dining room table. "No sense in them hanging around. To sum it up briefly, our world was invaded by a bunch of aliens."

Cisco spoke up. "The Dominators?"

If her being interrupted upset her, Alex didn't show it. "No... it wasn't them. Earth got hit by a scouting party from a place we've been calling Apocalypse. From what we were able to gather since they attacked, there's some big war going on between two planets really, really far from us. They travel between planets using artificially created wormholes and somehow, one got diverted here."

"So you were accidentally invaded?" Cisco asked incredulously. "Really?"

She nodded. "It was bad. Tens of thousands died in Metropolis proper alone. The outlying areas were spared having as many casualties, but property damage was almost as severe. In the tens of millions. A lot of aliens and super-powered individuals the D.E.O. didn't even know about ended up pitching in to help push them back. In the end, though, the cost still seems too high."

"Kara?" Barry prompted.

"She was the turning point." Alex leaned back in the chair as she wiped her eyes. "J'onn, Superman and she were holding off the primary force. What little the news crews were able to catch, those three were like nothing anyone had witnessed before. Gods among men. The others were on the outskirts, helping where they could, but Kara... she was amazing.

"No one's exactly sure why, but she got the bad guys' attention the most. They aimed all of their weapons on her at one time... they left themselves open to attack by everyone and everything else, as they focused strictly on Kara. Maybe they thought by taking her out, we'd fall." She took a deep breath. "Whatever they did, it worked, we guess. She got sucked into some sort of portal... something like how they'd arrived, but stronger. More... intense, maybe.

"The resulting shockwave took out nearly three square city blocks. Everything was sucked into the vortex. Earth, buildings, people. Everything. Gone. There's a memorial being built there now."

Barry wanted to offer some sort of comfort to the woman. He had no words. "That was the true tipping point. Clark... Superman losing his last living relative. J'onn losing an adoptive daughter. They led a charge that offered no mercy. No reprieve. Everyone suddenly was on the same page to not only save lives, but now to destroy the invaders."

"I take it you won."

Alex laughed mirthlessly. "You could sat that. And if we're lucky, those few that escaped have let others know to stay the hell away from us from now on. But Kara is gone and we have no idea on how to even begin to open a portal between universes."

"I can." Cisco offered.

At his words, both Alex and Barry turned to look at him. "I mean, look... we've got our own invasion to deal with. That's why we're here, looking for help. That's first. But once that's taken care of, maybe I can come back and help you find her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's my thing. See, I can find people, even across the multiverse. And then, I can sorta create portals to get you there."

Alex stood and hugged Cisco. Barry smiled at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Thank you." She was fully crying now. "Please. I'll do anything. Anything at all. How can I help? Whatever you need. It's yours. Just name it."

She pulled back and wiped at her face. "You said you needed help. What do you need? Who do you need?"

Barry traded a look with Cisco, who just shrugged. Barry turned to consider the agent. "What've you got?"

Alex leaned back on the kitchen counter. "I've got alien tech. Weapons taken. We can go to the new HQ for a complete list. You said Dominators, right? We've got a few things actually designed against them. Khunds hated them and I've got a bunch of their stuff. Plus, I'm sure I've got some troops that would be interested in joining you to kick some invading aliens butts away from Earth, whether their Earth or not."

She paused to consider something. "You're obviously looking for a big gun. You were hoping for Supergirl, anyway. Superman and J'onn won't normally be able to go, two of our remaining big guns. But I've got a few that might get you close..."

"I can't take more than five in all." Cisco offered. "That's me and Barry and three others. Four more at absolute max."

Pulling out her phone, Alex started looking at the small device. "Mon-El might be a good replacement. He's not got a lot of the bells and whistles, but overall a good stand in with some back up. And maybe M'gann... get her away from J'onn for a bit. Or Donna..."

"Who?"

Alex looked up at the two of them. She blushed. "Sorry. Just considering who we've got to spare. Mon-El is from Daxam, a sister planet to Kara's Krypton. He's going by Valor at the moment. And M'gann is a Martian, we've been calling her Miss Martian, which she hates."

"I wonder why."

Barry rolled his eyes at Cisco, as Alex continued. "The main difficulty is that even with the Alien Amnesty Agreement and the good press lately, most of our powered aliens slash non terrestrials have government watchers. The alien attack was both good and bad. I've got some super-powered humans; Troy, Logan and a few others. Would they work?"

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "All I really know about is Kara."

Alex's face became determined. "Then I'll get you Superman. And J'onn, if you want hm. They owe me. Owe Kara. And if your friend..."

"Cisco." Barry offered, realizing they'd never made any introductions. "His name is Cisco Ramone."

Nodding, Alex smiled. "If Cisco is going to help find Kara, I'll call in every marker I have to get you whatever you need."

"We're going to need to make a decision soon." Cisco stated. "My portals seem to run in the same time frame no matter where I am. I doubt it's going to be like your last visit where you returned at almost the exact time you left."

"What?"

Barry gestured for Cisco to explain.

"Time isn't necessarily constant between universes and realities. Right now, what passes for an hour here will be an hour on our Earth, as well. We believe that it has to do with the function of my portals connecting the two realities at a fixed spot temporarily."

He waited for Alex to nod before continuing. "When Barry came before, he jumped, for lack of a better word, from our Earth to yours, thereby not providing a stable link or pathway back. No fixed connection point. He had to jump back. When he jumped back, he landed in almost the exact same spot that he'd left from the first time."

"So.. that means if Kara was forced to jump, almost no time might have passed for her?"

"Or years might have gone by." Cisco stupidly offered. 

"But you don't know that." Alex's voice was going up.

"No." Barry interjected, giving a hard look at his friend. "No, we don't. We're just saying that the reason it's been so long since you've seen your sister is because she doesn't realize any real time has gone by."

She nodded, but Barry could tell that he'd done very little in helping. After taking a moment, Alex seemed to pull herself back together and looked back at the two of them.

"Okay. You guys came for help. Let me get you some help."

"Right. Thanks."

"After all," Alex smiled. Maybe for the first time. "You're gonna help me get my sister back."

Barry started to feel some hope again as Kara's sister dialed a number and then brought the phone to her ear. 

"C-Clark. I'm calling in that favor you owe me..."

...............................................................................................................................................................

Cat Grant's POV  
Day: Three Hundred Seventy-Eight

 

Waiting was never her strong suit. 

For the past few years, ever since successfully turning CatCo into worldwide household name, people jumped when she walked into the room, ready to offer her anything and everything she might want. Time moved according to her schedule. 

No deviations. 

Ever. 

So it was, as one might suspect, extremely frustrating for Cat to be sitting at this table... the same table for the past fifteen minutes, along with the other three people in the same situation as she, waiting for the final member of their collective gathering to arrive. None present spoke beyond the initial greeting upon arrival, all too aware of just how important what was to be discussed.

To her left sat Lena Luthor, current CEO of what was left of the Luthor Empire. That's not to say that it was any las than it had been previously. In fact, from Cat's observations, the recently branded L Corp was doing better than even its highest heyday under both Lionel and Lex Luthor's control... just not as large as it had once been. Maybe using its R and D for more than trying to kill Superman led to higher profits.

Who knew?

Beyond Luthor sat Lois Lane and Alex Danvers, with their hands intertwined in silent support of whatever might be coming up. Cat knew that whatever was about to be discussed was going to be painful. The fact that Lois apparently had the inside scoop for whatever was coming grated on Cat's nerves more than she'd say aloud.

Just as she was about to partake of the coffee that sat waiting on the side table along the wall, the only other furniture in the small room, hidden away at the top of Marriott National City, the door to the side finally opened. Cat, along with the others in the room, immediately stood from their chairs as Madam President Olivia Marsdin entered the room.

"Please. All of you, please sit."

Cat waited as the President took the remaining chair before retaking her own seat. She was proud that everyone else had followed suit.

"Let me begin by saying that I appreciate each of you taking the time to meet here, as well as keeping this as quiet as possible."

No one spoke, but everyone nodded in acknowledgement. After President Marsdin looked at everyone individually, she smiled. "So, straight to the point then. In conjunction with..."

At her pause, Alex spoke up. "Cisco Ramone."

"Thank you. With the help of Cisco Ramone, a young man of considerable talent from another reality, and after months of his tireless efforts, we believe to have located Kara Zor-El, also known as Kara Linda Danvers... well, Supergirl."

It was all Cat could do not to start crying at those words. After nearly a full year, a miracle.

Ignoring the absolute insanity of talking about a reality universe hopping human being their only hope, that Kara... Supergirl... was so close to being found was enough to make Cat consider forgetting all propriety and hugging the President and jumping up and down like a school girl asked to the prom by the star quarterback. She, instead, sat back and let out a breath... much as the others around the table were, as well.

Looking across the table, Alex was openly weeping. Cat knew that the young agent had been a part of the ongoing search for her sister, but according to what contacts Cat still retained in Washington, the woman had been denied being a full time part of the operation. A fact that had upset Kara's sister to no end since she'd been the one to bring Mr. Ramone into the search.

Lois was softly smiling, offering comfort to Alex. Cat knew that Lois was here in part as a link to Superman, as well as currently being the go-between for many of the super friends (as Cat jokingly referred to them) and the press... not to mention as a recognized liaison with the U.S. Government. 

Being somewhat out of the loop until recently, Cat wondered at how much involvement her husband (yes, she knew Clark Kent was Superman) had in the search. There had been rumors, months back, of his having traveled to other universe to stop an alien threat. Maybe that was a part in finding Kara.

"Do we have a timeline yet?" At Lena's inquiry, Cat brought her attention back out of her own personal musings. 

President Marsdin nodded. "Initial findings of Supergirl's location are difficult, at best. Mr. Ramone has been able to hone in on her location, but the world he describes is quite different from any of the other worlds he has been witness to."

"But we can get her, right?" Lena asked.

"Mt. Ramone says yes, but it's not going to be as easy as we'd hoped."

At the President's words, Lois joined the conversation. "What makes this world so different?"

At Alex's nod, Marsdin continued. "From the reports we've gone over from his scouting, as well as the few he has been able to take along with him to see for themselves, Supergirl has integrated herself into a world full of super-powered individuals... a world that has apparently many more than we do, and some at power levels well beyond of what most of our own could hope to match."

"But Kara is okay?"

At Lena's question, the President opened the folder she had brought in with her. A single page was inside, one at she read aloud.

"We're dealing with a world that apparently deals with gods." She kept going even though everyone, Cat included, tried to interrupt. "Norse, since we have reports of Thor and Loki, both of whom are some of the heavier hitters.

"Next, a giant, green behemoth that destroys everything in its path. Several men suits of armor that can fly, as well as shoot beams of energy with great destructive capacity. Men of velocity, much like the Flash of Mr. Ramone's Earth.

"There's a witch. A woman that creates earthquakes. That doesn't even mention men with flaming skull heads, other magic users, nor does it even touch on the government agencies they all have backing them up.

"Frankly, outside of there being powered individuals, similar to our own Earth, there is little to compare." She closed the folder. "The geography, as much as we can learn, is different. Cities are named differently. Some don't even exist there."

Cat cleared her throat. "What are you going to do?"

"Do, Cat?" The President of the United States met her gaze. "What I'm not going to do is potentially start an inter dimensional war with another Earth. What I'm not going to do is go in, half cocked, ready to make more of a mess than we already have. I am not going to let the life of one person, no matter how extraordinary that one person is, to put the lives of so many others; others that she seemingly gave her life for, at risk.

"What I am going to do is talk to some of our world's finest and brightest to find a way to bring our girl home." 

She stared into the eyes of each person sitting at the table. "And that's why I'm talking to each of you today. The four of you are my starting lineup. I want each of you to come to me with a list of ten names, besides your own, on who can come up with the best plan to safely bring Kara Danvers home."

It had been a very long time since a politician had inspired Cat Grant.

Cat was inspired.

...ooo000O000ooo...

Twelve days later, Cat was handing over a list to the President of the United States. It was a shorter list than what she'd asked for, but it was the only one that the four of them could agree on. Lois had bowed out. As much as she wanted to be involved, she felt that others could do better. Cat could respect that. The remaining three were still onboard. 

Several names had to be thrown out due to the dangerous precedent it might have caused, no matter how much such a name might have had to offer. Lex Luthor had been at the top of that list. Lena, surprisingly, had argued against her brother.

Not bothering to include Cisco Ramone or Barry Allen, as they both had to be involved. In fact, Alex had mentioned they were bringing over some people; Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak. Maybe also someone named Curtis Holt. Their final list named Cat Grant, Dr. Alex Danvers, Ted Kord, General Sam Lane, Lena Luthor , Maxwell Lord and finally, Bruce Wayne.

In addition to those on the list, the D.E.O. had offered access to the Kryptonian archives they currently had, as well as Superman giving access to the resources from the Fortress of Solitude. 

It was their best chance... 

And no one was going to let Kara down.


End file.
